


And I just can’t look, it’s killing me

by anonymouswatcher



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Nico Kim, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Levi, Suggested sexual activities, first fic, possible ooc, t for minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswatcher/pseuds/anonymouswatcher
Summary: Dr. Nico Kim was, simply put, in hell.





	And I just can’t look, it’s killing me

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. I am making no profit - just a girl trying to have some fun. Post Season 9 episode 8. Horridly Un-betad, I’m sorry. Title from The Killers’ ‘Mr. Brightside’

 

Nico didn’t take kindly to people touching what was his.

 

Granted, Levi is a whole other person and the rational side of his brain knows that he doesn’t own him. But the other, albeit less rational, portion of his brain was screaming at him to forcibly remove the hand on Levi’s forearm. The hand that was attached to an, admittedly, attractive firefighter. In his uniform. Hair wet from the rain falling perfectly on his forehead. Shit.

 

Nico looks down at his charting to ignore the fury building inside him. He wished he could turn his ears down as well so he wouldn’t have to hear Levi’s full-belly laughs at whatever the other man was saying. Nico wasn’t jealous, obviously. He just couldn’t believe that one man could be so funny the way his boyfriend was laughing nonstop. This is a hospital for goodness sake! People are dying within these walls. To many, jealousy is an undesirable trait. Nico liked to think of himself on this list of people. So, he forcibly relaxed his shoulders and made himself concentrate on his work. He knew Levi – he had nothing to worry about. He was getting himself worked up for no reason. Minutes seemed to go by and Nico almost gifted himself with a pat on the back. He didn’t think about the pair across the room at all. Well, maybe only once or twice. He decided to treat himself by looking up to get a quick glance at Levi. His breath caught in his throat and time seemed to go in slow motion as he watched what occurred. His adorable, goofball of a boyfriend forgot the bands for his glasses this morning and had to go to work without the spectacles secured to his head (Kim may have recalled seeing it on the floor of his apartment but he rather spend his time thinking about the noises that he got Schmitt to make using just his tongue. The man is only human). Gravity, being the way that it is, caused the frame to slide down his nose after he looked towards the ground. The man across from him decided to take it upon himself to push the frames back on the bridge of his nose and proceeded to run his fingers over Levi’s face and lips. His fingers. On Levi’s face. That was too sensual to any longer be considered a friendly chat.

 

Nico’s body reacted before he could fully process it. He jumped out of his chair in a scarlet fury, startling the nurse immediately next to him. Her surprise caused her to step back into a medical cart rolling it across the emergency room. An orderly looking to stop trouble before it happened, rushed over to stop the cart but managed to swiftly brush past Dr. Schmitt in the process. The final piece of the tragic puzzle was the intern, always in a constant battle with hitting the ground, pinwheeling his arms to fight the inevitable. His body hit the floor with a resounding thud - all eyes in the room pitifully looking on.

 

Dr. Nico Kim was, simply put, in hell.

 

He raced over to his boyfriend before the firefighter could get any bright ideas of helping him up. As a surgeon, he knew the value of hands. Somehow, he still wanted to punt the firefighter’s hand clear off his body for outstretching it towards Levi. The only thing stopping him was his worry for the younger man.

 

“He doesn’t need your fucking help,” Nico hissed. Without waiting for a reply or reaction, he turned his attention to Schmitt and his face softened. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

 

Nico’s whole heart melted when Levi smiled at him. It was his smile – the one reserved for Nico and Nico only.

 

“I’m okay. Still a glutton for embarrassment I guess.” Nico smirked at him as he recalled their activities from the night prior where Levi _really_ didn’t seem embarrassed “I’m glad babe. Let’s get you up.” If the ‘babe’ portion of his sentence was a little bit louder than the rest, no one mentioned it. He helped the winded man off the ground and dusted his white coat off for him. He then proceeded to straighten the glasses on his face and let his hand rest on his cheek. The only hand that belonged there. Schmitt unconsciously nuzzled his palm and Nico was content. This felt right. It felt like home. He removed his hand in favor of wrapping his arm around the intern’s shoulders. This is the most affection he had displayed in the hospital since the two had become one a few weeks ago in the ambulance. Now felt like as good a time as any as Nico pulled the shorter man flush against his body. “Our shifts are almost over. Let’s head home.” Levi only nodded in response and gave a half wave to the awkwardly standing firefighter a few feet away. The stunned man had watched the whole scene unfold and obviously understood there were dynamics at work that he had underestimated. Nico only narrowed his eyes as they passed, a present warning to the man and a future warning to anyone else that Levi Schmitt was his. And he would take anyone down that question that fact.

 

They made their way towards the exit with the gentle sound of rain in the background. “That was sort of hot.” Nico’s head snapped up to his partner from where he was trying to locate an umbrella in his bag. The noise of the rain coming down was loud yet suddenly he was able to hear his own heartbeat. “What?” Levi tilted his head with a smile “Your whole jealousy deal.” Dr. Kim felt his face begin to flush, embarrassed to have been caught. Yet he didn’t feel an ounce of remorse for his response to the situation. He could have acknowledged this, but pride made him respond with a curt “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sweat must have started beading on his forehead by now from the stress of the situation. The intern held his gaze for a few pauses but seemed to take pity on the man. He leaned up on his tiptoes and put a chaste kiss on his lips. He remained elevated to lean towards his boyfriend’s ear and whispered “Oh, I think you do. Take me home and I’ll show you what it did to me.”

 

And well Nico couldn’t argue with that, now could he?

 

He _is_ only human.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic that I have ever posted – please be gentle. The idea popped into my head and I couldn’t let it go. If you have any prompts post them below and I may fill them. These two are currently my OTP and I will protect them at all costs.


End file.
